vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
Fritz Walter
(33) | trainerjahre = | trainervereine = }} Friedrich „Fritz“ Walter (* 31. Oktober 1920 in Kaiserslautern; † 17. Juni 2002 in Enkenbach-Alsenborn) war ein deutscher Fußballspieler. Fritz Walter gehört zu den herausragenden Persönlichkeiten des deutschen Fußballsports. Der Gewinn der Weltmeisterschaft 1954 wird immer mit dem Namen des langjährigen Kapitäns verbunden sein. Auf Vereinsebene hielt Walter dem 1. FC Kaiserslautern über 30 Jahre lang die Treue und gewann mit ihm zwei deutsche Meisterschaften (1951 und 1953). Für seine fußballerischen und sozialen Verdienste wurde er vielfach geehrt und als damals erster Spieler zum Ehrenspielführer der Nationalelf ernannt. Jugend Friedrich Walter wurde 1920 als ältestes von fünf Kindern in Kaiserslautern geboren. Von seinen Geschwistern Ludwig, Gisela, Ottmar und Sonja wurde auch Ottmar Walter später Fußballnationalspieler. Er sollte später gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder den Weltmeistertitel gewinnen und zu den „Helden von Bern“ zählen. Als Sohn des Vereinswirts des 1. FC Kaiserslautern kam der junge „Fritz“ schon in frühester Jugend mit dem Fußball in Kontakt. Seine ersten Schritte auf dem Fußballplatz machte er als Siebenjähriger in der Schülermannschaft des FCK. Zunächst spielte er auf der Position des rechten Verteidigers, doch schon bald war das Ausnahmetalent ein stadtbekannter Fußballer. Karriere 1938 bis 1940 Nach der Schule machte er eine Ausbildung zum Bankkaufmann, bevor er sich 17-jährig 1938 als Mittelläufer des FCK in der Oberliga Südwest ganz dem Fußball verschrieb. Allerdings benötigte er wegen seines Alters Sondergenehmigung. Schnell war Walter der Star der Mannschaft, die zu den stärksten der Region gehörte. 1940 bis 1945 Wie vielen anderen Fußballern auch, raubte der Zweite Weltkrieg Fritz Walter seine besten Jahre als Sportler. Obwohl Reichstrainer Sepp Herberger für seine Nationalspieler (Walter war seit 1940 Auswahlspieler) Privilegien durchsetzte, wurde Walter 1940 in die Wehrmacht einberufen und als Infanterist nach Frankreich versetzt. Während seiner Zeit als Infanterist im lothringischen Diedenhofen spielte er 1943 zeitweise für die TSG Diedenhofen und für die Soldatenelf „Rote Jäger.“ Später wurde er auf Sardinien, Korsika und Elba eingesetzt. Nach Kriegsende geriet er in der Ukraine in sowjetische Kriegsgefangenschaft. Das „Spiel seines Lebens“, wie er später jedoch betonte, war nicht das WM-Finale 1954, sondern ein Spiel, das er im Kriegsgefangenenlager bei Mármos-Sziget in Rumänien machte. Geschwächt von einem Malaria-Anfall spielte er mit den ungarischen und slowakischen Wachsoldaten Fußball. Sie erkannten den deutschen Nationalspieler und stellten ihn dem sowjetischen Lagerkommandanten Major Schukow vor. Angeblich bewahrte Schukow Walter und dessen jüngeren Bruder Ludwig vor dem sibirischen Gulag. Bereits am 28. Oktober 1945 kehrten die Brüder nach Kaiserslautern zurück. 1945 bis 1959 Nach seiner Rückkehr aus der Gefangenschaft spielte Walter wieder für "seinen" FCK und wirkte bei der Reorganisation des Vereins mit. Als Regisseur auf dem Feld führte er die "Roten Teufel" in die bedeutendste Phase ihrer Clubgeschichte. Der Verein entwickelte sich zum erfolgreichsten der frühen Nachkriegszeit. Zwischen 1948 und 1954 wurde er sechsmal Meister der Oberliga Südwest, in der ab 1948 erstmals in Deutschland das Vertragsspielerstatut eingeführt worden war. 1951 gewann Walter mit seiner Mannschaft erstmals die deutsche Meisterschaft (2:1-Sieg über Preußen Münster), 1953 wurde der VfB Stuttgart im Finale mit 4:1 deklassiert. 1948, 1954 und 1955 scheiterte Kaiserslautern im Endspiel. Walter galt als der beste Fußballer Deutschlands und erhielt Angebote von großen europäischen Spitzenvereinen. 1951 bot Atlético Madrid für einen Zweijahresvertrag 500.000 DM Handgeld, dazu Gehalt, Prämien, Auto, mietfreies Wohnen - damals enorme Summen und Privilegien. "Dehäm is dehäm" sagte er lapidar zu seiner Entscheidung in der Pfalz zu bleiben. Auch Angebote von Inter Mailand, dem FC Nancy und Racing Paris lehnte der bodenständige Walter ab. Hierzu schrieb er später einmal in einer Kolumne: "'Schätzche, was mache mer?' hab ich meine Frau Italia gefragt. 'Brauchst du mich doch gar nicht erst zu fragen' hat sie mir geantwortet, 'da oben dein Betzenberg, der Chef, dein FCK, die Nationalmannschaft...'". Herberger hatte zur Unterstützung den adidas-Gründer Adi Dassler davon überzeugt, ihm eine repräsentantive Funktion im Unternehmen anzubieten. Mit dem FCK wurde er 1955 bis 57 drei weitere Mal Oberligameister. Man sprach respektvoll von der "Walter-Elf." In einem Freundschaftsspiel mit dem FCK erzielte er 1956 sein legendäres Hackentor von Leipzig im Spiel gegen den SC Wismut Karl-Marx-Stadt. Es wird als eines der besten Tore aller Zeiten bezeichnet: Walter hatte sich nach vorne fallen lassen und den Ball dann mit der rechten Hacke über den eigenen Kopf ins rechte Eck geschossen. Der DDR-Sportreporter Wolfgang Hempel bezeichnete es als „Tor des Jahrhunderts“. In seiner Zeit beim 1. FC Kaiserslautern erzielte Walter in 384 Spielen 327 Tore. Sensationell ist diese Quote vor allem deshalb, weil er kein Stürmer, sondern Mittelfeldspieler auf der Halbposition war. Er trug die Rückennummer 8. Am 20. Juni 1959 streifte er sich das letzte Mal das rote Trikot des FCK über und beendete seine Karriere im Alter von 38 Jahren. Nationalspieler (1940 bis 1958) Schnell rückte Walter auch ins Blickfeld von Reichstrainer Sepp Herberger, der ihn 1940 in die großdeutsche Nationalmannschaft berief. Am 14. Juli 1940 bestritt der 19-jährige Walter sein erstes Länderspiel und erzielte beim 9:3-Erfolg über Rumänien gleich drei Tore. Einige Wochen später folgte ein 13:0 gegen Finnland, wobei er sich mit zwei Toren beweisen konnte. Mehr als seine Torjägerqualitäten bewunderten die Fachleute jedoch sein spielerisches und taktisches Vermögen, mit dem er die Angriffe seiner Mannschaft lenkte. Durch ständige Positionswechsel – auch in die Abwehr – verkörperte er einen völlig neuen Typ Stürmer und wurde als kommender Superstar gefeiert. Doch der Zweite Weltkrieg unterbrach die internationale Karriere Walters. Er bestritt acht Jahre lang (von 1942 bis 1951) kein Länderspiel für Deutschland. Da der DFB nach Ende des Faschismus fünf Jahre keine Länderspiele bestreiten durfte, spielte Walter für die Auswahl „Pfalz“. Dieser Mannschaft, in der neben ihm noch sieben weitere Kaiserslauterer Spieler standen, bescheinigte Bundestrainer Herberger „Länderspielformat.“ Die Spieler sollten ab 1951 das Gerüst der Nationalmannschaft bilden und Walter wurde von Herberger mit der Kapitänsbinde bedacht, die er am 15. April 1951 beim 3:2-Sieg über die Schweiz erstmals trug. Walter wurde der verlängerte Arm des Bundestrainers auf dem Feld, zudem verband beide ein inniges Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis. Drei Jahre später führte Walter die Nationalmannschaft als Kapitän zur Weltmeisterschaft 1954. Mit Fritz Walter, seinem Bruder Ottmar, Werner Kohlmeyer, Horst Eckel und Werner Liebrich stellte der FCK den Kern des von Herberger trainierten und aufgestellten Kaders für die WM 1954 in der Schweiz. Das Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis zwischen Herberger und seinem Kapitän erwies sich als Glücksfall für den deutschen Fußball: Walter setzte als Kopf und Ideengeber der Elf die taktischen Anweisungen des Trainers perfekt auf dem Rasen um. Nach zwei souveränen Siegen in der Vorrunde gegen die Türkei (4:1 und 7:2) und der „taktischen“ Niederlage mit einer Reservemannschaft gegen den hohen Favoriten Ungarn (3:8), führte ein überragender Walter seine Mitspieler über das Viertelfinale gegen Jugoslawien (2:0) ins Halbfinale. Dort wurde das Nachbarland Österreich mit 6:1 deklassiert, wobei Walter mit zwei Toren vom Elfmeterpunkt und einer Weltklasseleistung seinen Status untermauerte. Im Finalspiel gegen Ungarn am 4. Juli 1954 lag die Mannschaft im Berner Wankdorfstadion nach acht Minuten mit 0:2 zurück, glich jedoch noch vor der Pause aus (das 2:2 hatte Walter mit einer perfekten Ecke vorbereitet). Das 3:2 durch Helmut Rahn sechs Minuten vor Spielende machte den Außenseiter zum Weltmeister und die Spieler zu Nationalhelden: „Wir sind wieder wer“, lautete neun Jahre nach Kriegsende der Tenor in Deutschland. Noch heute wird die Mannschaft auch als „Walter-Elf“ bezeichnet. Fritz Walter hat sich durch dieses Turnier in die Riege der Ausnahmespieler wie Ferenc Puskás, Sándor Kocsis oder Juan Alberto Schiaffino eingereiht. Nach dem WM-Titel kämpfte Fritz Walter mit Verletzungen. Er bestritt von 1956 bis 1958 nur vier Länderspiele und wollte seine Karriere in der Nationalelf eigentlich beenden. Doch Mentor Herberger überredete seinen Lieblingsspieler zu einer erneuten WM-Teilnahme 1958 in Schweden. Walters Comeback war umstritten, weil man dem 37-jährigen nicht mehr zutraute, solch eine dominierende Rolle wie beim Titelgewinn spielen zu können. Doch er zählte wiederum zu den stärksten Spielern Deutschlands, auch wenn er nicht mehr Kapitän war, und führte die Mannschaft zum Gruppensieg und schließlich ins Halbfinale gegen Schweden. Dort unterlag Deutschland mit 1:3 und Walter musste nach einem harten Foulspiel von Parling in der 75. Minute verletzt ausscheiden. Das Halbfinale am 24. Juni 1958 sollte sein letztes Länderspiel sein, denn im Spiel um den dritten Platz gegen Frankreich konnte er nicht mehr auflaufen. Nach der WM erklärte er seinen Rücktritt vom internationalen Fußball. Damit gehört Fritz Walter zu den vier Spielern, die mehr als 15 Jahre in der Nationalmannschaft spielten. Er wurde dabei nur von Lothar Matthäus übertroffen. Mit 33 Toren in 61 Länderspielen (davon 30 als Kapitän) war er bis zum 23. Juni 1966 Rekordtorschütze der Nationalmannschaft, bis er von Uwe Seeler abgelöst wurde. Derzeit ist er der zehntbeste Torschütze der Nationalmannschaft. Vor der WM 1962 in Chile - Walter war schon 42 Jahre alt, hatte seine Karriere ja 1959 schon beendet - versuchte Herberger noch einmal, seinen Kapitän zu überreden. „Fritz, Sie können mich doch nicht im Stich lassen“, flehte der Bundestrainer angeblich, doch Walter lehnte ab. Spielweise Fritz Walter war ein genialer Spielmacher, hochgradig sensibel, mit Charisma und Autorität ausgestattet sowie mit der Fähigkeit, ein Spiel „lesen“ zu können. Sein Aktionsradius reichte vom eigenen Strafraum bis vor des Gegners Tor. Er half in der eigenen Abwehr aus und war zudem torgefährlich, ein begnadeter Techniker und ein großer Stratege. Er wusste immer eine Antwort auf die taktischen Finessen des Gegners. Deshalb wollte auch Herberger seinen Zögling zu seinem Nachfolger machen. Walter sollte Bundestrainer werden. Doch den Schritt ins Trainergeschäft wagte er nie. Fritz Walter galt als sehr ehrlich und gestand: „Jahrelang war ich vor jedem Spiel so aufgeregt, dass mir schlecht wurde. Ich saß dann oft bis kurz vor Anpfiff auf dem Klo.“ „Bei ihm“, so hat Herberger einmal gesagt, „war ich mehr Psychologe als Trainer.“ Nach schlechten Spielen z. B. war Walter tagelang für niemanden zu sprechen. Nach ihm ist übrigens das „Fritz-Walter-Wetter“ benannt. Damit ist regnerisches Wetter gemeint, das er zum Spielen vorzog. Er hatte sich im Zweiten Weltkrieg mit Malaria angesteckt, deshalb fiel es ihm schwer, bei Hitze zu spielen. Außerdem spielte er bei schwerem, nassem Boden seine Technik aus (so auch während des Endspiels der WM 1954, bei dem es ausdauernd regnete). „Fritz, Ihr Wetter.“ – „Chef, ich hab' nichts dagegen.“ (Fritz Walter vor dem Endspiel zu Herberger) Karriere außerhalb des Fußballs Der gelernte Bankkaufmann war Repräsentant bei adidas, kommentierte Fußball für Rundfunksender, vertrat die Sepp-Herberger-Stiftung, die sich u.a. um Strafgefangene kümmert, und wurde so zum einzigen der 54er Weltmeister, der seinen Ruhm vermarkten konnte, und das, obwohl der DFB nur 2.350 Mark WM-Prämie zahlte. Äußeres Zeichen seines Wohlstandes war der Bungalow mit Schwimmbad auf einer 5.000 qm-Fläche nahe Alsenborn. Zudem war er der einzige Weltmeister, dem schon zu Lebzeiten ein Denkmal gesetzt wurde: 1985 wurde der "Betzenberg" offiziell in "Fritz-Walter-Stadion" umbenannt: Für den Mann, der 30 Jahre lang dem FCK die Treue gehalten hatte. Auch deshalb wurde er zu einem Idol. miniatur|Statue von Fritz Walter vor dem [[Fritz-Walter-Stadion]] Für den Historiker Joachim Fest gab es drei Gründungsväter der Bundesrepublik Deutschland: politisch war es Konrad Adenauer, wirtschaftlich war es Ludwig Erhard und mental Fritz Walter. Eigentlich sei der 4. Juli 1954, der Tag des Endspiels in Bern, das Gründungsdatum der Bundesrepublik gewesen. Seit Oktober 1948 war Fritz Walter mit Italia Bortoluzzi (* 6. Dezember 1921; † 14. Dezember 2001) verheiratet (Trauzeuge war Sepp Herberger). Nach dem Ende seiner Karriere als Fußballer war Walter zunächst Werbeträger und Berater beim SV Alsenborn, Inhaber des Fritz-Walter-Kinos ("Universum") und einer Wäscherei; er schrieb Sportbücher und engagierte er sich für die Sepp-Herberger-Stiftung, die sich um die Resozialisierung von Strafgefangenen bemüht. Der Fußballspieler engagierte sich für das Team der Augsburger Benefiz-Fußballelf Datschiburger Kickers, die sich dem Fundraising für wohltätige Zwecke verschrieben hat. Fritz Walter war bis zu seinem Tod über viele Jahre Schirmherr der Schlappekicker-Aktion der Frankfurter Rundschau, die unter anderem in Not geratene Sportler unterstützt. In seinen letzten Lebensjahren ging Fritz Walter kaum noch in das nach ihm benannte Stadion auf dem Betzenberg in Kaiserslautern: Ein Fußballspiel anzusehen war für den nervösen und hochsensiblen Walter einfach zu aufregend. Bei Länderspielen der deutschen Nationalmannschaft saß angeblich Ehefrau Italia vor dem Fernseher und meldete Tore, Fouls und andere Ereignisse ins Schlafzimmer, in das sich Fritz Walter zurückgezog. Tod Fritz Walter starb 2002 in Alsenborn, weniger als ein Jahr nach dem Tod seiner langjährigen Ehefrau Italia. Beim Viertelfinalspiel der WM 2002 gegen die Fußballnationalmannschaft der Vereinigten Staaten spielten die deutschen Spieler ihm zu Ehren mit Trauerflor. „Seine“ Fußball-WM in Kaiserslautern konnte er nicht mehr miterleben. Walter äußerte sich angeblich einmal derart, dass er mit dem Verlauf seines Lebens zufrieden sei, wenn er die WM 2006 in Kaiserslautern noch erlebte. Walter wurde auf dem Kaiserslauterer Hauptfriedhof in einem Ehrengrab beigesetzt. Tausende Fußballfans erwiesen ihm die letzte Ehre. Wirkung Obwohl er die WM selbst nicht mehr erleben durfte, hatte er wohl maßgeblichen Anteil daran, dass Kaiserslautern (noch vor Bremen) zur WM-Stadt 2006 gekürt wurde. Er war aktiv (als offizieller WM-Botschafter) mit der "Kampagne 5 Weltmeister für Kaiserslautern" (mit Horst Eckel, Ottmar Walter, dem damaligen FCK-Trainer Andreas Brehme und dem damaligen Spieler Youri Djorkaeff). Andererseits wurde auch vielfach der „Fritz-Walter-Bonus“ beschworen. Die Fritz-Walter-Stiftung trägt seinen Namen. Die Band Sportfreunde Stiller ehrte Fritz Walter auf ihrer Fußball-CD "You have to win Zweikampf" anlässlich der WM 2006 mit ihrem Lied "Dem Fritz sein Wetter." Eine Punkband nannte sich in Erinnerung an die legendäre Weltmeisterelf von 1954 Walter Elf. miniatur|Eingang zum Fritz-Walter-Haus in Alsenborn Auszeichnungen * Großes Verdienstkreuz des Verdienstordens der Bundesrepublik Deutschland * Silbernes Lorbeerblatt (Walter wurde als bislang einziger schon dreimal damit ausgezeichnet) * Goldene Verdienstmedaille der FIFA * Erster Ehrenspielführer der deutschen Fußballnationalmannschaft * Ehrenspielführer des 1. FC Kaiserslautern * Ehrenmitglied des SWFV * Regionaltriebzug der DB erhält seinen Namen * Ehrenbürger der Stadt Kaiserslautern * Ehrenbürger des Bundeslandes Rheinland-Pfalz * Fritz-Walter-Schule, Fritz-Walter-Straße und viele weitere Dinge erhielten nicht nur in Kaiserslautern seinen Namen * 1985: 'Betzenberg-Stadion' in Kaiserslautern wird umbenannt in 'Fritz-Walter-Stadion am Betzenberg' * 2006: Fritz-Walter-Statue in Alsenborn. * 2008: Hall of Fame des deutschen Sports Erfolge * Weltmeister 1954 * Deutscher Meister: 1951, 1953 * Meister Oberliga Südwest: 1947, 1948, 1949, 1950, 1951, 1953, 1954, 1955, 1956, 1957 * Torschützenkönig der Oberliga-Südwest 1953 mit 38 Treffern Werke * 3:2 – Das Spiel ist aus! Deutschland ist Weltmeister! Copress-Verlag Hoffmann & Hess, 1954 * So habe ich’s gemacht * Spiele die ich nie vergesse 1991 Literatur * Frank Goosen: Fritz Walter, Kaiser Franz und wir – Unsere Weltmeisterschaften 2004, ISBN 3-8218-4884-7 * Rudi Michel: Fritz Walter – Die Legende des deutschen Fußballs Stuttgart 1995 Weblinks * * Fritz Walter Gedenkseite * Das geniale Sensibelchen * Das Jahrhunderttor * Alles über Fritz Walter * Fritz-Walter-Stiftung (mit zahlreichen Information über Fritz Walter) Kategorie:Fußballnationalspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Fußballweltmeister Kategorie:Träger des Großen Bundesverdienstkreuzes mit Stern Kategorie:Träger des Verdienstordens des Landes Rheinland-Pfalz Kategorie:Ehrenbürger von Kaiserslautern Kategorie:Ehrenbürger in Rheinland-Pfalz Kategorie:Hall of Fame des deutschen Sports Kategorie:1. FC Kaiserslautern Kategorie:Sport (Kaiserslautern) Kategorie:Deutscher Meister (Fußball) Kategorie:Geboren 1920 Kategorie:Gestorben 2002 Kategorie:Mann da:Fritz Walter en:Fritz Walter es:Fritz Walter (futbolista) it:Fritz Walter ja:フリッツ・ヴァルター pfl:Fritz Walter ru:Вальтер, Фриц }}